Wrong Assumption
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Draco tahu jika ada yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Potter. Sangat tahu sampai orang sebodoh Goyle dan Crabbe pun menyadarinya. Ia menggerutu pelan, tak lepas menatap sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. SLASH. Ficlet 838 words.


**Wrong Assumption**

**Harry Potter **belongs J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Draco tahu jika ada yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Potter. Sangat tahu sampai orang sebodoh Goyle dan Crabbe pun menyadarinya. Ia menggerutu pelan, tak lepas menatap sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kedua tangan disilangkan di dada seraya mendengus. Ia tidak bisa tidur, terimakasih kepada sosok di sampingnya. Pikirannya kini tengah tertuju ke tempat lain sampai membuat kedua matanya tidak jua terpejam.

_Bloody Gryffindor,_ pikir Draco sambil bersedekap.

Ia menarik selimut. Tidak peduli erangan dari Potter karena merasakan udara dingin mulai membelai permukaan kulitnya. Draco sedang kesal sekarang dan ia tidak berniat mengalami hal itu seorang diri.

Sekali lagi tangannya menghentak pinggiran selimut. Potter kembali mengerang lalu meraba-raba mencari selimut dan mengusap kedua mata. Laki-laki itu terbangun seraya menggumam pelan. Sepasang manik hijaunya sempat teredar ke sekeliling sebelum jatuh ke arahnya.

"Draco—?"

Nada suara Potter terdengar jelas penuh kebingungan. Laki-laki itu meraih kacamata dan memakainya. Dengan malas memutar tubuh hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak dijawabnya dengan segera. Ia menatap Potter lama; membiarkan kesunyian menggantung. Pada akhirnya—setelah beberapa menit kemudian—ia menghela napas. Tangannya meremas selimut.

_Tenang, Draco. Kau adalah adalah seorang Malfoy. Kau harus tenang._

Ia mengulang kalimat itu sebanyak tiga kali. Napasnya mulai diatur dengan baik. Di hadapannya, Potter mengerutkan kening. Kali ini memutuskan untuk memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada dirinya. Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Draco menarik napas sekali lagi dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan lalu berkata, "Apa kau berselingkuh di belakangku, Harry?"

Bisa dilihatnya kedua manik hijau cemerlang itu melebar sempurna. Potter terbatuk pelan—antara terkejut atau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Draco tidak tahu. Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuh. Kali ini terlihat bingung.

"Uh," Potter bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa maksudmu, huh?"

Draco ingin memutar kedua matanya namun menahan keinginan tersebut. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main. Sambil menahan emosi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja dari balik bantal, menyodorkannya ke arah Potter dengan dagu terangkat. Sebagai seorang Malfoy setidaknya ia harus bisa memperlihatkan bahwa masih ada harga diri yang tersisa.

Potter mengamati kemeja yang ia berikan, mengerutkan kening, dan tertawa pelan; membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Potter bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini? Di saat dirinya sedang bersungguh-sungguh?

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu, Potter," Draco menggeram, meremas selimutnya semakin keras. Potter tidak juga menghentikan tawanya seperti tengah terkena Mantra Gelitik. "Potter!"

Potter terbatuk, berusaha menghentikan tawa. "_Well_, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tertawa? Kau terlihat lucu, Malfoy."

"_Lucu!?_" Draco membentak, nada suaranya meninggi. "Apa aku terlihat seperti badut sekarang, huh? Ada bekas parfum perempuan di bajumu dan kau menertawakanku?! _Bloody hell, Potter_, aku sedang serius!"

Potter masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Potter lalu berdeham; mungkin menyadari bukan saatnya bermain-main. Ya, tidak seharusnya Potter tertawa terlebih di saat—

"Err... ini bukan pakaian milikku, kau tahu. Kemeja ini maksudku."

Draco mengerjap, bukan hanya sekali sebelum kedua matanya melebar. Apa yang baru saja Potter katakan?

"Kemeja ini milik Seamus."

Huh?

"Pakaiannya tidak sengaja terbawa ke dalam tasku."

Sejak kapan Potter bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Dan aku berniat mengembalikan kepada Seamus setelah aku mencucinya. Tapi kau menemukannya terlebih dahulu dan—"

"—Oke, hentikan."

Potter seketika terdiam. Ia tidak perlu melihat ke cermin untuk tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Draco dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian. Tidak ingin secara langsung menatap sepasang mata hijau Potter. Malu? Tentu saja. Seorang Malfoy pun bisa merasakan hal itu. Asumsinya—bahwa Potter tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang di belakangnya—ternyata salah.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau bisa mendapat asumsi seperti itu, Draco," Potter berkata, namun ia masih menolak menatap laki-laki itu. "Kau seharusnya bertanya baik-baik daripada mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Kau berpikir aku berselingkuh?"—Potter tertawa lagi—"Ayolah, kau terlalu cemburu sampai membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bukan?"

Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat. Pandangan matanya melebar. Saat ini, Draco sangat ingin melenyapkan senyum menyebalkan di wajah Potter. Tapi ia juga sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Dibandingkan meraih tongkat sihirnya dan melempar beberapa kutukan, ia memilih melempar tubuhnya ke arah Potter dan mengunci kedua tangan laki-laki itu di atas kepala. Potter meronta tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku? Cemburu? Jangan bercanda! Malfoy tidak pernah cemburu, Potter," katanya dengan seringai tersungging. Ada kilat aneh di sepasang mata abu-abunya ketika menekankan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke paha Potter dan menuai erangan dari laki-laki itu.

Ah, ia selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatian Potter dan membuat laki-laki itu mendesah serta memohon sesuatu yang lebih. Draco tentu saja bangga akan hal itu.

"Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa seorang Malfoy adalah tipe laki-laki yang posesif," katanya lagi, meraup bibir Potter dengan rakus; tidak sekalipun membiarkan laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan suara dari tempat tidur yang berderit serta desahan panjang adalah hal terakhir yang terdengar dari ruangan tersebut.

**THE END**

* * *

Ficlet nista dari saya karena rindu membuat fanfiksi dengan pair ini. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah bersedia untuk mampir :))


End file.
